Strengthening Relationship
by frauleinwriter
Summary: Kaede has been acting weird around Shuichi: main reason being she's in love with him, but nervous to say it. Shuichi, not realizing it at the time, is suspicious of her behavior and worries if he's done something to upset her. After she plays a song for him, he will find out just what was "wrong." (saimatsu one-shot!)


Hello, again, everyone! More fluffy one-shots for you all~ This time, with saimatsu! x3 It's such a cute ship, I love it very much, so I hope you guys enjoy this story!

* * *

"S-So if you could come by my research lab later tonight, Shuichi, that'd be great!" ...Is what Kaede had told me before she quickly walked off earlier ago. I don't know why, but she's been acting **strange** around me for the past couple of days. Staring at me while spacing off, uncharacteristically stuttering, hurry to walk away when we're done talking...

I'm not sure if I've done anything to warrant this behavior. I haven't said anything to make her upset at or uncomfortable around me or anything... _right?_ When I asked Kaito and Maki about it, they just told me I "really am that oblivious." I don't know what they meant by that, though...

Regardless, I still agreed to visit Kaede's lab, the Ultimate Pianist Research Lab, currently making my way there, now. I can only assume she wants to play a song on her piano for me to hear, which I'm excited to hear. I haven't heard her actually play before; maybe after she's finished, I can ask her if I've done something wrong. Kaede's my...friend. I don't want anything to ruin our relationship.

"Relationship... !?" Gah, wh-what am I even talking about? I mumbled that under my breath without thinking, feeling my face heat up a little. Kaede and I are _just friends_ , nothing more! Not the kind of...boyfriend/girlfriend relationship or anything. M-Maybe it's because Kokichi is always teasing that we're dating, that I'm thinking like this. Yeah...that's why.

Shaking my head of those thoughts, I eventually reached Kaede's ultimate lab. She was sitting on her piano bench, in which I assume she was studying her music sheets, due to her staring intensely at them. I don't think she heard me come in, since she didn't look up nor say anything when I entered. "Kaede?" I called out.

"..."

Still no response, she continued to stare hard into her music sheets. She really must be focused... I walk over to her and gently tap her on the shoulder. "Hey, Kaede."

"?!" This time, I got a response, which was her jumping and giving a surprised yelp. "Sh-Shuichi?!" She instantly turned her head to look up at me, sweating. "Geez, don't startle me like that!"

"S-Sorry...?" I responded, very confused. I didn't think she was _that_ easily startled: or perhaps it's just part of her sudden weird behavior lately. I take a seat down next to her, curiously looking at the music sheets she was studying. "Is that the song you're going to play?"

"Yep." She nods, looking back at the sheets before looking back at me. "Sonatine by Maurice Ravel." I love to play this song whenever I just want to feel relaxed, as it's very soothing!"

"Is that so?" I smiled: it's nice to see her get so perked up whenever she talks about her favorite songs to listen to and play. "Well, let's hear it!"

"Right!" A proud smile on her face, she exhales softly before her fingers began to lightly dance against the piano keys. Beautiful, soothing music begins filling the room while I stay completely silent, eyes closed in content. As she said, hearing such a soothing melody makes me feel very relaxed right now. She truly is deserving of her title of 'Ultimate Pianist.'

Eventually, she had finished playing the song, a peaceful smile on her face. After a few seconds of silence, she looks towards me...while blushing? "So...wh-what did you think?"

"Ah: it was very beautiful. Thank you for playing it for me, Kaede." I tell her happily. She darts her eyes to the side, a sheepish smile on her face.

"I-I see! I'm glad...!"

"...?" There she goes again: acting strange. She was fine just a second ago, so why...? I want to-no, need to know why she's been acting like this around me. "Kaede-"

" _Anyways,_ it's almost nighttime, so we'd better hurry up and get back to our dorms before Monokuma starts complaining, yeah?" She quickly gets up from her bench and looks as if she's going to quickly walk off.

"Wait!" Before she could, though, I quickly grabbed her wrist, making her halt to a stop. "You're trying to avoid me again, aren't you?"

"!" Even if I couldn't see her expression, I could tell she was sweating nervously. She was trying to wriggle her wrist free, but I held onto it firmly. "Shuichi, l-let go-"

"No, I won't let go: not until you tell me what I've done!" Still holding onto her wrist, I get up and walk around to face her. "You've been acting really strange around me lately, Kaede. Stuttering and blushing for no reason, staring at me for no reason sometimes, being quick to get away from me...I don't know what I've done, but please just tell me, Kaede!"

"N-No, you..." She frantically shakes her head. "You haven't done anything to me, okay? So just go-"

"I said no!" I cut her off, now gripping her shoulders. She flinched in response, giving a low whine. I didn't mean to be so assertive, but I was desperate to know. "Please, Kaede, I just...I don't want our friendship to be ruined if I've done something to make you feel awkward or uncomfortable around me."

"..."

I averted my eyes down. I probably didn't make the situation any better by being so forceful like this. "I'm sorry...but I just want to know what I did so I can apologi-"

But before I could finish what I was saying, Kaede cupped both my cheeks in her hands. And the next thing I knew, I felt her head quickly near mine and...a-and...our lips crashed together. "!" My eyes widened, taking a step back in shock. I was too surprised to react at the exact moment.

Kaede just...kissed me. I could instantly feel my face heating up, unsure of what to do or how to react, especially once she pulled away. Her face was even deeper red than mine as she forced herself to look right at me. "K..." I instinctivaley placed my hand against my mouth, still shocked of what just had occured. "K-Kaede...?"

"I...I-I love you, Shuichi! That's why I did that...!" Her voice cracked near the end of her confession. ...Confession?

"Ah...!" Kaede...l-loves me? Is that why she was acting so weird around me, lately? Because she was falling in love with me? "..." She stood there, not saying another word. She was probably waiting for me to say something...b-but what could I possibly say in reaction?

"...W-Well? How do you...h-how do you feel? Say something, already!"

"..." Not knowing what to say, I responded by... leaning in to return the kiss.

"!" I hear her meep in surprise from the gentle peck, almost wanting to look away from how embarrased I felt doing that just now; embarrased...but happy.

"D-Does that...answer your question?" I nearly mumble under my breath, working up the best smile I could.

"...Ah...Ah hah..."

"?"

"Hah hah hah hah!"

"Huh?!" She suddenly starts...laughing?! Confused and feeling even more flustered than I already was, I pout at her. "Wh-What's so funny?!"

"Hah hah hah, s-sorry, sorry! It's just that: that was so cute! You're too cute, Shuichi."

"C-Cute?" Whining, she suddenly ran up to wrap her arms around me tightly in a hug, burying her face into my chest. "Gah!" Eyes darting to the left and right, I could only just stand still while she hugged me.

"Shuichi, I...I'm so glad." She gently nuzzles her face against my chest. "I was so nervous that you might have not felt the same: that's why I was acting so weird around you. I'm sorry about that: but now, I know! Hehehe!"

"Geez, Kaede...you had me so worried." I chuckle softly, eventually wrapping my arms around her to return the hug. A sea of relief washed over me as I held my...g-girlfriend...closer against me. I didn't want to move from this spot for a long while, but unfortunately we wouldn't be able to stay like this for that long since we will have to sleep soon.

"When we get out of this school, we're gonna go on lots of dates, okay?! I have lots of different locations in mind! "

"Hah hah hah: let's take it easy, tiger." I kiss the top of her head. If I didn't have a strong enough reason to get out of here with everyone else and her, then I _especially_ do, now.


End file.
